


Local Customs

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers that he likes some local customs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Local Customs

**Disclaimer:** Ummm.. so we all know the drill right? Not mine, don't sue, 'cause I made no money from it and no copyright infringement is intended. Any similarity to any plot bunny not my own is coincidence.

 **Title:** Local Customs  
 **Rating:** PG for fluffy, fluff, fluff  
 **Timeline:** Vague... basically pretty non-specfic  
 **Note:** *HR happily greets the Sparky muse* Lookie, she's not gone completely! I do believe in Sparky!!! I Do! I Do!

* * *

 

 

“Kiss me,” Elizabeth said suddenly as she turned to him.

“What?” John asked in confusion.

“Just kiss me, John,” she ordered and pulled him to her.

When he continued to hesitate a fraction of a second too long, Elizabeth took the initiative. Her lips were warm and soft on his, and John found himself thinking that they were every bit as eloquent in this as they ever were when negotiating. He felt himself easily falling into a state of wonder and bliss.

All too soon, it was over and Elizabeth was pulling away from him.

“Wait, Elizabeth, what was that?” the colonel asked, surprised to hear his voice leave him in a somewhat ragged imitation of its normal tones.

“What? Oh, that… it was just something that we needed to do…” she said as dismissively as she could.

“We needed to do?” John asked, scanning the crowded group of trading tents. “Does it have something to do with negotiations, or local customs, or are you just avoiding someone? Someone like Jothin?” John probed, mentioning the local magistrate that had been very clearly hitting on Elizabeth, much to the colonel’s annoyance.

Elizabeth turned. “What? Oh yes…” she replied, not specifying any one reason.

She started to walk away and John caught a glimpse of a smile. Then he noticed a very pleased sort of sway to her hips as well. He half jogged a few paces to catch up to her and reached for her arm so that he could turn her around to face him. Elizabeth had only a moment to be surprised before John kissed her.

He took his time, intent on making sure that they both thoroughly enjoyed the experience. When they finally broke the kiss, both a little breathless and dizzy, John grinned.

“Just something we needed to do, Elizabeth,” he explained.

Elizabeth gave him a considering look.

“Coming?” the colonel asked then, turning to head back out into the market.

The Atlantean leader stopped him with a hand on his arm. John turned back to her.

“I’m pretty sure that local custom dictates that we need to do that again. After all, three is a very sacred number with these people.”

The colonel smiled and pulled her to him.

“Oh I like the _Nascu’ua_ ,” John drawled. “And their customs.”

He kissed her again…


End file.
